


Sweet-Violent

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [101]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Choking, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellThe Ink Demon makes a true attempt on Henry's life, and through it, Henry learns more than he ever wanted to know.





	Sweet-Violent

~October 13th, 1963~

* * *

 

In all the shock of losing Boris, and gaining Sammy, Henry had unintentionally dulled the true threat of the Ink Demon in his mind.

It was a mistake. A terrible mistake.

Henry felt the Ink Demon’s breath on his neck, and the demon’s hands there the next. The grip wasn’t light, like when Sammy had been choking him. Pricks of blood formed under the demon’s claws.

“Tell me you love me. Say it.” The Ink Demon demanded, and even second of silence from Henry brought more force down on his throat.

“I don’t…” Henry gasped, trying to struggle out of the Ink Demon’s grasp without putting more pressure on his throat. “...Understand!”

Henry caught a glance of Sammy, who was slowly picking himself off the floor. Thank God. Henry had feared the Ink Demon has killed Sammy a second time. He hadn’t moved since he’d been knocked aside.

It seemed that the Ink Demon hadn’t counted on Sammy ever getting back up, because all it took to take down the Ink Demon was a chair to the side of his face. Henry would have thought it was pathetic, if not for the fact that he was terrified.

The Ink Demon wasn’t going down without a fight. Sammy’s chair stood no chance against the Ink Demon when he knew it was there.

Despite still gasping for air, Henry lunged from the floor, knocking Sammy out of the way, and receiving the claw to the face instead. Blood dripped down Henry’s face, but he ignored it.

“Why are you doing this?!” Henry asked, dodging another attack from the Ink Demon.

“Because I love you.” The Ink Demon’s stance lowered, and cowered. _“Henry,”_ and Henry almost felt pity for the creature from how broken Henry’s name sounded coming from him. A trick of course, but a good one. “I always loved you.”

There was no rhyme or reason for the Ink Demon’s words.

That is, until Sammy collected himself, once again leaving the floor.

“Well, Joey. I don’t think he loves you back! Especially after all this. _What the fuck_?”

Henry froze, Sammy’s claim sinking in. Everything came together. All the obvious facts that Henry had overlooked. Why had he overlooked so much? How had he missed that the Ink Demon was _Joey?_

“How dare you.” Any fight that might have happened between Sammy and _Joey_ ceased. “How dare you!”

Henry didn’t know how the axe ended up in his hand, but the next moment Henry was hacking at Joey.

“Everything I ever did for you! All of it, and you do this?!”

Where was this strength and motivation when Joey had tried to kill him?

Joey didn’t even try to justify anything. Joey stayed silent with every blow, but he tried to dodge every attack. When it was clear he was losing, he disappeared into the floor. Like a coward.

Henry stood there, shell shocked and numb. This wasn’t happening. He knew Joey was to blame for all of this. But for him to do all this to someone he claimed to love?

The axe fell to the ground, clattering, and then dissolving into ink.

Henry fell onto Sammy, not alright at all. It was reverse of not long before. Sammy was petting Henry’s hair, and muttering words of comfort that did not reach him.

There was no way around this. Henry was cursed.


End file.
